Puzzle Pieces
by oceanwaters2006
Summary: Written for the 50 Art of Words challenge. FredxHermione drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Written in response to the 50 Art of Words Challenge on the HPFC Forum. Challenge issued by Megsy 42. Just 50 short drabbles about Fred/Hermione._

Was it really wrong to take advantage of someone when they were in this vulnerable state?

That little bottle of firewhisky seemed to have given them both the courage to do something they both had wanted to do for a very long time, whether they had consciously acknowledged it or not.

Right now Fred Weasley's lips were pressed firmly up against Hermione Granger's and neither really care if the other didn't even remember it in the morning.

It wasn't really taking advantage of someone if they admitted they'd wanted to kiss the other for ages, right?

All he had needed was a little…persuasion, and she had needed a little courage.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew that's where he would find her. That's where she always was.

However tonight he had other plans. He had tried and failed too many times but tonight, in the library, he was going to let know her how much he loved her. Love, that stopped him for a moment, the word still felt strange in his mind, but he shrugged it off and moved forward.

"Hermione?"

"Not right now, Fred," she said, still angry with him.

Fred pulled out that box he had been carrying for weeks. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes lit up, she had been waiting for so long, and she had almost given up. If Fred had manned up and quit carrying it around in his pocket ages ago he wouldn't have risked losing her.

"Bookworm and all?"

"Bookworm and all," he replied firmly before kissing her softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Love had never made sense when it came to Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. Like didn't even make sense most of the time.

How was it that two extremely different personalities would ever end up meshed together so perfectly?

Hermione and Fred had found peace in one another. Separate they were two incredibly different people. But together they made one whole, perfect, and completely infallible being, able to take on the world with confidence. Together they were able to perfect one another and smile unendingly, love abundantly, and annoy completely.

No, love had never made sense, but love was there none the less.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I quit posting these, I don't really remember why...I've had it all done for a long time, anyways...I'm going to go ahead and post the rest... **

He couldn't love her. She was his brother's friend, and he fancied her.

He couldn't watch, everyday his brother made him sick, taking advantage of her, treating her badly. He waited for her to see that he was standing there, waiting to love her like she deserved.

Guilt was coursing through him as he stood there kissing her. He didn't want to hurt his brother but she needed to know he loved her. He didn't know how else to tell her so had shown her instead.

As her arms reached up around his neck and pulled him closer the guilt washed away and left only pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

How was it that she was having fun tossing little innocent gnomes over a fence which might potentially cause unjust harm, pain, and suffering?

She, Hermione Granger, who tirelessly fought for the rights of House-Elves and other downtrodden creatures, was here thoroughly enjoying the pain of these tiny defenseless creatures?

Well to be quite honest, if anyone else had been in her position, with Fred's strong arms wrapped around her, and his hand lightly caressing her arm just so, showing her exactly how to toss gnomes right out of the yard at precisely the right angle…they might have forgotten they had any morals too.


	6. Chapter 6

"A cow?"

Fred cringed; perhaps he had said the wrong thing.

"You think I look like a cow?" Hermione said her voice getting higher and her eyes flashing.

"No, not like that, you know, just the spots on the dress sort of look like a…" Fred trailed off at the look on her face. "I'm sorry?" he added on lamely.

"I CAN'T HELP IT I LOOK LIKE A COW…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT!"

"I didn't mean you looked fat! I think you look beautiful! How about some ice cream?"

Fred lay on the couch that night wondering when he was going to understand why women were so crazy when they were pregnant. You would think he would know being through it twice already.


	7. Chapter 7

Red roses, white roses, pink roses, yellow roses, which ones was he supposed to get again?

Hermione would kill him if he got the wrong ones for the wedding but he had never imagined there were that many colors to chose from and had not paid attention to her earlier that day.

Tulips, lilies, daisies, what if she had said one of those?

"You didn't pay attention did you?"

Hermione knew him all too well; she had come to check on him. He smiled his infamous Weasley smile as she rolled her eyes.

"One of these days I'm going to remember to not ask you to run errands."


	8. Chapter 8

They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Where each personality had an opening the other had the piece to fill it in.

Now Hermione was left to stare into the empty eyes as she felt the pieces of her heart that he had filled break into a million pieces.

Her puzzle would now remain marred and forever unfinished, for with his death not only were his pieces gone but he had taken most of hers along with him.

She laid there with him, one last time, pretending she was still whole and complete, but his lifeless form, his joyless body, held no comfort for her as she fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is that?" Fred asked.

Hermione squinted her eyes in the direction of his finger. "A person?"

"No, no, no, that in his hand?"

"Oh, I don't know, a cigarette I guess," Hermione said turning back to her purse and searching for her keys.

"It smells awful," Fred said scrunching up his nose.

"I know, so let's get inside shall we?" Hermione replied finally locating her keys and opening the door.

Fred swept her up off her feet. "I believe you owe me dinner Ms. Granger."

Hermione kissed him as she giggled. "How about we skip dinner and I'll give you something better?"

"I think I like that idea."


	10. Chapter 10

"You want to do what?" Fred asked.

"Well we have been going out for a while now," she said, blushing.

"Yes I know but…you want to…I never thought…wow."

"So, is that a yes? Because I can go home now if not," Hermione said suggestively.

"Are you mad? You're not leaving now…or ever…" Fred said dragging her to his bedroom.

"You know sex is a big step right?" Hermione asked as he kissed down her neck.

Fred mumbled something incoherently but she took it to mean he understood as he pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her down on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hermione do you know what we could use this for?" Fred asked his eyes lighting up.

Fred was holding up one of her tampons he had fished out of her bag as his attention had wondered from their studies...again.

"Something completely opposite of its purpose I'm sure," Hermione said, yawning, she was too tired to argue with him.

"Are you alright? You're studying too much, why don't you go to bed?"

"Because I would much rather hear what you intend to use that for," Hermione said gesturing to the tampon in his hand.

He looked back down at it like he had forgotten it was there. "Oh, I don't remember."


	12. Chapter 12

A child was a beautiful and wonderful being. So pure and innocent, so unaware of it's surroundings always trusting in those close to them.

Fred had just witnessed a miracle as his daughter was born. Hermione, who had been screaming only moments before was now holding her baby and speaking quite softly to her.

It was the perfect picture of the reason they had all fought in the war, to bring new life into this world, without being afraid for their safety.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Look what we did."

Fred took the tiny bundle and hummed softly as she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories stained like red wine spilled on a white rug. Memories of soft kisses, warm hugs, and contagious laughter.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't go to the funeral. It would mean saying goodbye. It would mean that he really wasn't coming back.

She ran her finger along the ring he had given her so long ago and ached for the comfort of his embrace. Wishing to see the fire in his eyes and hear the joy in his voice.

She was empty and cold, forever lost to her memories of the love she had lost and the piece of her that had gone with him.


	14. Chapter 14

What was it about his smile that captured her, left her waiting for the next one to light up his face?

Was it perhaps the spark in his eye or the fact that it was contagious and every time he smiled so did she? Or perhaps it was the warm feeling that spread through her body when that lopsided grin covered his face.

Hermione didn't know, she didn't care, she was finally holding onto the hand as she kissed the lips of the man with that smile that made her weak every time she saw it.

He was hers, smile and all.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not wearing those!"

"They're just mittens!"

"Don't you have gloves?"

"Why can't you just wear these?"

"Because I can't hold your hand properly with those!"

Hermione smiled against her will, Fred exasperated her to no end, but then he would always come back with a comment like that and she would melt, every time.

Fred smiled widely to see that once again he had made her smile even when she didn't want to.

One of these days she was going to figure out how he did that, but for now, she tossed the mittens aside and went in search of gloves.


	16. Chapter 16

Fred was tired of arguing with her, she insisted that she wanted to be married in the Burrow's back yard. Fred had always thought she wanted to be married in a church but he wasn't going to fight her.

She spent weeks drawing up lists on the pros and cons of each place until finally deciding on the Burrow.

Unfortunately this was only the first decision on a very long list that covered two rolls of parchment. At this rate they wouldn't be married for thirty years.

"What do you think…chairs or benches?"

Fred sighed; it was going to be a very long thirty years...


	17. Chapter 17

"Get this stupid owl off me!"

Fred caught the tiny owl in his hand and Hermione lowered her arms that had been covering her head.

"Pig, what the hell is going on?" Fred asked the bird.

Hermione stamped her foot angrily, "I hate him!"

"Who?"

"RON!"

"What?"

"I broke up with him."

"Oh."

"He sent that stupid feather ball too attack me!"

Fred knew just the remedy; with in seconds he released Pig, wrapped his arm around Hermione and kissed her soundly.

"FRED!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Could you…do that again?"

Fred smiled and bent down to kiss her again, Ron really was an idiot.


	18. Chapter 18

This was how they always met, a secret meeting, in secluded places. Fred wasn't really sure how it started; he just knew he wanted it to continue.

However, that night was different, that night she had told him she couldn't do it anymore, and she couldn't go behind Ron's back anymore. She and Ron had only been dating a few months, why she didn't just break up with him was a mystery to Fred.

He knew she loved him. Yet there she stood, trying to deny it.

"I don't love you."

He knew she didn't believe it but he wasn't going to make her either, she made her choice.


	19. Chapter 19

Black eyes were something she thought of when she thought of evil or death. He couldn't be dead. But his black eyes were doing nothing to persuade her otherwise.

She screamed for him, begged him to come back to her. He had promised, he had said he would be there when it was over.

He had lied. Now his eyes were as evil as they were dead. They had stolen the light that usually danced there and the smiles that creased his face.

She laid on his chest wishing for his warmth, but he was gone, and so was she.


	20. Chapter 20

The night wind gently blew through his hair as she lay peering up at him. From his many years of laughter he had happiness etched in every line of his face.

He was staring off into space as the wind caught in his hair and it danced around his face as she smiled at the contented look in his eyes.

They had made it through the battle, and stars shown bight in the night that had followed.

They had each other, they had lost many others but as long as they had one another honoring and grieving their deaths would be easier as together they rebuilt the world around them.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who is that owl from?"

"Nobody"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Hermione wasn't fooled she knew Fred Weasley better than that. She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay fine, Angelina broke up with me, happy?"

Hermione couldn't help it, she smiled indulgently. "Yes."

"Oh, thanks a lot, I thought you might actually say something nice to make me feel better but…"

Fred trailed off as Hermione kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?"

"To make you feel better."

Hermione smiled and walked away knowing that Fred would follow her as soon as the shock wore off. She knew he had liked her for ages.


	22. Chapter 22

"I have a surprise for you!" Fred taunted, waving a box in front of her face.

Hermione's interest was peaked, since when did Fred have surprises for her? She grabbed the box and tore it open. Inside there was a badge that read: I HATE S.P.E.W.

"Fred, what the heck is this, I don't want this rubbish!"

Fred smiled mischievously "Well, I didn't say it was going to be a good surprise."

Hermione huffed impatiently and she promptly received a kiss in return.

"I didn't say that the surprise was in the box either," Fred said as he walked out of the room smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione threw a book at his retreating back which hit the wall causing a loud bang.

There were thundering footsteps on the stairs.

"Why can't there be one minute of peace in…Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me; you're crying your eyes out. Is it Ron? Do you want me to kill him?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "If you wouldn't go to Azkaban I would seriously consider it right now."

"I would go…for you."

Hermione looked up quickly. Could it be possible that he did like her, after all these years of hoping?

Apparently so, kissing was usually a good sign.


	24. Chapter 24

"What is that?" Fred asked excitedly, eyeing the new box Hermione carted in.

"It's a chocolate fountain!"

Hermione pulled it out of the box, added the chocolate, and started it up.

"What do you do with it?"

Hermione pulled out a second box containing strawberries and handed one to Fred. She stuck her own strawberry in the fountain of chocolate.

"Voila! Chocolate covered strawberries!"

Fred looked on in awe for a minute and Hermione watched as his expression changed from awe to evil genius in a matter of seconds.

"How about we ditch the strawberries and put the chocolate to better use?"


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione was always up at the crack of dawn bustling around in the kitchen. Fred grumbled as he reached the kitchen.

"Fred! Since when do you get up before noon?" she asked, looking at him concerned.

"Since you are down here banging around! Don't you have a boyfriend to snog in the morning or something?"

"Not anymore!"

"You sound a little too happy about that."

"That's because I am now free to pursue the man of my dreams!"

"Oh yeah? And who is that?"

"You."

Fred stumbled and watched her float out of the room, cup in hand, humming softly. That must have been some strong coffee.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione sat staring at the pineapple in front of her. She wasn't really sure where it came from; it was just in her line of vision.

That line of vision happened to include a certain red headed Weasley by the name of Fred.

She had tried to ignore it, oh yes, many times. But there was no denying that fact that she was hopelessly and completely in love with that man.

He turned and winked at her, she wondered if he even noticed that fact that she had been watching him for the past hour.

One day, he would be hers.


	27. Chapter 27

Broken glass littered the floor, light danced on them casting reflections onto the wall. Hermione contemplated the mess wondering if it would do any harm if she just left it there. It wasn't really hurting anyone and it wasn't really her mess to clean up.

Sighing, she pulled out her wand.

"No, don't!"

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Watch!" he said, motioning to the glass.

The broken glass rose up and mended itself. Hermione smiled.

"Have I told you that you are the most brilliant man I know?"

"Not today."

Fred scooped her up and carried her back to their room to celebrate another new product.


	28. Chapter 28

What kind of party was it when the one person she wanted there could not be found? They were supposed to be celebrating his life. Hermione laughed bitterly, hating everything to do with it.

"How could you leave me?" she muttered while wiping her tears away.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, offering her comfort. "I won't truly leave you, as long as your love for me remains."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Only tonight."

Only one night, she leaned in; smelling his familiar scent again and gently touched his skin. She would have to say goodbye, but not tonight.


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't their first date. He should know this by now. However all he had to do was flash that famous smile and kiss her just right and she would melt.

"You're not off the hook."

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"You were forty five minutes late! You know I don't like to get off schedule!"

"Ahh, but you see that is exactly why I was forty five minutes late…you my lovely witch…_need _you schedule shaken up a bit!"

"And I suppose you are the one to do that?"

"We're now on our third, horribly off schedule, date aren't we?"

His logic was infallible.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ugh! Hermione, what is that?" Fred asked pattering into the kitchen and looking into the frying pan.

"It's breakfast!" Hermione said brightly.

"It looks like frog guts!"

Hermione turned and glared at him. "You wanted me to cook!"

Fred wrinkled his nose, "Yea,h but I had real food in mind."

"And I suppose that means you want to go to your mums?"

"Well she does make real food."

"Fine, but remember it was you who insisted!"

Fred smiled as he knew very well Hermione had wanted to go to the Burrow all along, she was trying to get Harry and Ginny together and made every excuse to go there that she could.


	31. Chapter 31

It was just a guitar, and yet every time he picked it up he remembered the way her eyes had lit up when he played it for her and sang his horribly written and badly off key songs.

Now she was gone. Taken from him by the war. Memories stung like razors cutting into his skin.

They had tried to comfort him, tried to tell him she was in a better place.

They were wrong, that place would have been here in his arms as he taught her how to strum this instrument that she loved so much.

The absence of her warmth brought him to his knees.

A/N- Decided to turn the tables a little bit on this one. I know it's sad but hope you like it anyways.


	32. Chapter 32

The blood tasted sour in her mouth, but it didn't matter. He had to open his eyes, he couldn't be dead. She felt for his pulse, relief flooded through her veins as she felt it beating strong. His eyes slowly opened.

"You're alive," she breathed, still not quite believing how close she had come to losing him.

He smiled at her weakly as Percy, Harry, and Ron ran over to help move him out of harms way. She held his hand as tears of relief spilled down her face.

"Of course I'm alive, you still owe me my gift from after the wedding!"


	33. Chapter 33

He was holding out a box of candy waiting for her to take one. She eyed it warily; she had too much experience with Fred and George's "innocent" boxes of candy. Hermione took a piece, knowing that they knew better than to trick her. She bit into it and immediately a strange warm sensation went right through her.

Next thing she knew she and Fred were laying on the floor, snogging as if there were no tomorrow while Ron yelled and cursed about Fred stealing his girlfriend.

Hermione found she didn't really care; Ron was getting on her nerves anyways.


	34. Chapter 34

Fred liked this place. It's where he came to think. He would sit at the top of the slide and watch over the rest of the empty playground.

Nobody bothered him, it was the middle of the night, and they were all asleep.

"What are you doing up here?"

Fred jumped; Hermione had climbed up the ladder and was standing behind him.

"Nothing."

Hermione frowned at him for a minute. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Would you miss me if I…didn't come back?"

Fred was surprised, he knew she was leaving, and he would miss her even then. "Yes. Why?"

"I'm scared." A tear ran down her face.

Fred turned around and straddled her legs as she stood on the ladder.

He wiped the tear from her cheek. "Me too."

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you, I have for a long time, and I just wanted you to know before I go."

Fred's heart was beating faster. "Would it be totally cliché if I said I've liked you for a long time too?"

It was true, he had.

"Only if you kiss me along with it."

"Than cliché it is."


	35. Chapter 35

An empty swing. Yet another reminder of the life she might have if he hadn't left her. She could be pushing a child on that swing right at this moment.

It had been five years and still she had not moved on.

Everyday she returned to this place to remember the life they had planned together.

She was empty and cold; nobody wanted to be around her anymore.

Her life, her laughter, her know-it-all attitude, had all been sucked away by his death. She wished every day that death would come to her so she could be with him again.


	36. Chapter 36

Fred's hugs were perfect in every way. They fit around her just right and made her warm. He smiled into her bushy hair and she laughed as he twirled her around.

Nobody seemed to understand why they were always plastered together as if held there by a permanent sticking charm.

Fred made her smile and laugh, and loved her with every fiber of his being. He brought out everything in her that she had tried so desperately to hide for so many years.

She realized there were more important things than books and cleverness. And hugs from Fred happened to be one of those things.


	37. Chapter 37

Hermione couldn't open it. A letter, it seemed so innocent and ordinary. But Hermione knew inside that envelope a trap of some kind was waiting for her. Why else would she be receiving mail from Fred Weasley?

She stared at it for a few minutes more before deciding that it wouldn't bite her if she at least picked it up.

She ran her fingers over the seal that she knew his hands had traveled over only hours before. She slit open the envelope to find a short note inside.

_Hermione, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me? _


	38. Chapter 38

That's how she always signed her letters, xxx. Fred thought it was cute, she always said she missed him too much to waste her time on hugs. Fred wouldn't mind too much his arms were pleading for her presence in them.

She couldn't wait for the moment to jump in his arms and relive every x she had ever written to him. And from the stack of letters on his bedside table when he did get to see her again their lips would be glued together for about a week.

Fred smiled; he could definitely sacrifice a week to that.


	39. Chapter 39

He shouldn't have read it. He should have never even looked at it. It wasn't really his fault, her diary had just fallen and opened up to that particular page who was he to turn down fate?

He couldn't help but smile widely as he watched her and Ron argue at dinner that night. He had a dirty little secret that Ron would find out soon enough.

She was finally going to break up with Ron that night and pursue her true love, despite any obstacles. Fred decided he wouldn't make it hard for her.

He had waited long enough.


	40. Chapter 40

It was just one kiss. Yes it had been the best she had ever had in her life and she had felt like she could fly during it but…okay there were no buts. Fred had promised that if she let him kiss her once she would not regret it.

And she didn't, as she stood there staring into his eyes every nerve in her body was screaming for contact with those perfect lips again. He smiled at seeing the look on her face.

"Is it just me or might I actually have been right?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again will you?"


	41. Chapter 41

What was it about that particular shirt that made Fred want to jump all over her? The emerald green lace, that had to be it, and the way it fit just perfect in just the right spot.

Ron didn't even care, he didn't even look. She had worn it just to try and get him to pay five minutes of attention to her.

Now Ron was missing out. He could feel her heart pounding as he kissed her. She was breathing heavily and Fred decided her didn't really like that shirt any more as he pulled it over her head and tossed it aside.

She looked much better without it.


	42. Chapter 42

Who thought of all places that is where he and Hermione would have gotten together? Who would have thought Hermione would ever be in there at all?

McGonagall had trusted Hermione to keep him in line while she was gone. Oh how wrong she was. All he had to do was make her laugh and with the absence of anyone else in the room she had kissed him. Quite a lot. Not that he had complained of course, she was quite good at it.

Now, five years later, Fred looked back happily on his memory of the best detention ever.


	43. Chapter 43

He looked stressed. Perhaps something wasn't going very well at the shop. Hermione wanted to go to him, to ask him what was wrong. Would he even give her a second thought?

"Bad day?"

"The worst."

"What's wrong?"

"Katie broke up with me."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't give her a massage, apparently that means I don't care about her."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, Katie always had been rather petty.

"I would have forgiven you, if it makes you feel any better."

"I'd feel better if you'd take me out to dinner."

Hermione smiled again. "I think I can handle that."


	44. Chapter 44

It wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last. Fred sighed and grabbed a box of tissues as he made his way to the porch. Hermione hiccupped and took a tissue gratefully and dabbed her eyes.

"I know what you're going to say."

"When are you going to listen?"

"Fred, it's not that easy, you know him, he doesn't mean it."

"And you don't deserve it, whether he means it or not."

"Why do you have to make this so hard?"

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry Fred, I love you but I can't do that to him."

Fred sighed, "I won't wait for you much longer."


	45. Chapter 45

They were playing one of his favorite games. She would ask him a question and if he got the answer right she would remove an item of clothing.

This was how they always went about inventing a new product. They never got anything accomplished other than a good deal of shagging but that was alright with Fred.

Fred couldn't concentrate, if he got the next question right, her shirt was coming off next. She was playing with the hem of her shirt…teasing him.

"Umm…man…mandrake…umm…root?"

Hermione smiled and off came her shirt. Fred decided they had had quite enough studying for one night.


	46. Chapter 46

Fred stood gazing out at the field in front of him. The sun was slowly rising. He was collecting the dead but had paused to watch the sun rise. The sight before him looked so much worse when light spilled out across the land.

He shuddered, thinking of the few hours before. Voldemort was dead, but this was not a day of victory. It was a day of mourning, of loss.

He felt a hand in his and he squeezed it tightly. She was still here and together they would strongly take on this day and the emotions it brought.


	47. Chapter 47

Angels came in many sizes, shapes, and forms. As the sun slowly rose over the now quiet battle field Hermione held tight to her angel. Luna had thought quickly and had saved Fred from what would have been his death.

Tears poured down her face as she hugged Luna tight hoping she knew how much she loved her. Even with all of her crazy ideas, this world needed more people like her.

"Oh look…nargles."

Luna broke away and went to look at something in a bush. Fred stepped up and put his arm around Hermione.

"I am going to catch her one of those Crumple-horned, whatever it is."

Hermione laughed, she couldn't think of a better present.


	48. Chapter 48

"Fred, we're going to be late!"

"I'm not going!"

George glared at him. "Why not?"

"I don't have a date."

"Me either." A disgruntled Hermione walked into their room.

"Well, then go with Fred, you two have liked each other for ages anyways, there problem solved, you two have ten minutes to be ready to go to the ball."

George walked out of the room and left Hermione and Fred in an uncomfortable silence.

"You like me?" Hermione asked.

"Umm yeah, a bit."

"Well, that solves my problem."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you anyways."

Perhaps the evening wouldn't be a waste after all.


	49. Chapter 49

He had seen it, he hadn't meant to but now he couldn't forget it. He had accidentally walked into the bathroom while she was getting dressed and all she had on was a red bra and red knickers.

He had always thought Hermione was beautiful but now…he wanted her even more.

She got up to leave the breakfast table and he followed. In a quiet hallway he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall as he kissed her soundly.

To his surprise she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into an empty room, quickly muttering a few well chosen spells and kissed him again.


	50. Chapter 50

She had just had the most incredible dream. Why she had dreamt about Fred Gideon Weasley was a mystery to her all she knew was she had loved every second of it.

When she finally rolled out of bed that morning she was determined to make that dream a reality.

There was no denying she wanted him and now she was going to make it happen no matter what it took.

She threw open the door to find Fred standing there and she promptly kissed him deeply. He kissed her back enthusiastically.

"Apparently the dream dust worked," George said, laughing.

**A/N - Sorry if I just blew up anyone's mailbox, they were just laying in my docs and the story was hanging there saying...FINISH ME. So I did :-) **


End file.
